One Thousand Poets
by SciFiScribe
Summary: Lee and Kara find some time to enjoy each other's company. All fluff, heavy on the smut. Finished, thank God.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not my peeps, but if they _were_, I'd make them do this all the time.

**Rating – M** – fluffy, gooey, marshmallow smut!

**A/N** – My other story is pretty dang dark. I needed something to pick me up, so here it is. Enjoy. For the C2! Woo hoo!

**One Thousand Poets**

Kara is sitting in the back row during the briefing, doing her very best to distract him from the task at hand. Explaining how the vipers were being fitted with new fuel filters becomes increasingly difficult as he watched her slowly molest a shiny red lollipop, swirling her tongue over the sphere, winking when he makes eye contact. He feels a blush creep up his chest. He coughs and regains control. He begins discussing the next day's CAP. He looks up towards her again and instantly regrets it. Lollipop discarded, she is now slowly pulling the zipper of her flight suit down, revealing nothing but an expanse of beautiful, milky white skin. She licks her index finger and runs it down from her breastbone to her navel, all the while looking him in the eye. She pulls the left side of her suit open enough to reveal a hint of her perfect, creamy breast. He leans over the podium quickly, trying to appear natural but desperate to hide the reaction his body is having. When she begins rolling the lollipop over her left nipple, leaving a trail of the same red that stains her swollen lips, he thinks he might have to go up there right this very moment and ravish her.

Instead, he gets a little revenge.

"So, Starbuck. What do you think of the roster for tomorrow?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. She drops the lollipop, eyes suddenly wide. She scrambles to zip her suit back up, nearly falling off of her chair as the rest of the pilots turn in their seats to look at her. Flustered, she mumbles something like "grouper" and nods affirmatively. When the group turns back towards front she shoots him a look.

He dismisses the group after a few details for the good of the order. Kara waits for him at the door.

"Delightful briefing, Captain. I think Hotdog saw my boob." She gives him a playful slap on his very firm ass.

"Then it's safe to assume he's on his way to the privacy of his bunk." He laughs. "Meet me in the observation lounge in twenty minutes, so we can finish what you started." He leans over and lightly kisses the curve of her ear, then turns on his heal and walks away.

When he turns the corner and out of eyesight, she bolts for quarters. After a quick shower she smoothes on lotion won from Ellen Tigh, the world's most gullible Triad player, and inhales the heady scent of jasmine and Caprican rose. Digging in her locker, she finds a pair of black trousers and a worn sage green camisole. She pulls on her boots, cursing the lack of decent footwear in the post apocalyptic world, and hurries towards the lounge.

He is waiting for her. The lounge is empty as he leads her in.

"It's all ours. For the next five hours." He says with a smile. "I had to pick up about a months worth of KP, but for now, we're alone." He pushes a button, and music fills the room. "I think you'd better come kiss me now."

She complies, wrapping her arms around his neck and covering his mouth with hers. She kisses him deeply, feeling the rest of the world fall away. Feeling his gentle lips on hers, his teeth lightly pulling on her lower lip, his breath on her face, she is lost in him. Kissing a line from the corner of his mouth up the strong outline of his jaw, she whispers, "I love you, Lee Adama."

"I love you, too."

His hand finds the curve of her breast and uses his thumb to caress the hardening nipple under the silky fabric. His mouth moves along her neck and across her shoulder, nuzzling, kissing, teasing with his tongue. She runs her fingers through his hair, the heat of his touch and kiss spreading an electric current over her skin. His mouth finds hers again as his hands slide down her sides until they reach the hem of her camisole. He slips it over her head and lets it drop to the ground.

He covers her exposed skin with kisses, exploring every curve, every line. Each inch of her is a museum for his senses. With the luxury of time he wants to memorize every second of contact, wants to savor this moment of time for eternity. His mouth takes her left nipple, the one she taunted him with so lusciously earlier. He strokes the hardness with his soft tongue until she moans softly. He moves to her right breast and works to elicit the same response; she rewards him with a soft cry of his name. Her hands move to his tanks and she deftly removed them. She presses into him, relishing the tingle she gets when her naked flesh makes contact with his chest. She moves her hands along the sinewy muscle of his back, feeling the power beneath his skin. She pulls away to look at him.

"The son of Zeus was blessed with the strength and beauty of a god, and the heart and soul of a man." She quoted the well-known scripture to him, pausing to lay a kiss on his chest, above his heart. "Damn straight." She grins up at him and unlatched and removes his belt in one quick movement. Tossing it to the side she moves to the buttons and zipper of his pants and makes quick work of them as well. Soon he is standing before her with nothing but an erection and a large grin. She moves in to kiss him, and then slides down his body, deliciously rubbing his hardness against her flesh as she moves down. She lightly kisses his stomach, then moves lower, down the lines of his torso. He can feel her breath on him, teasing him as she kisses all around his cock. She starts to kiss the base of his shaft; light kisses with a tantalizing flick of her tongue. She moves up and he is nearly exploding from the pleasure of her warm mouth on him. As she reaches the top she takes his head into her mouth. With her tongue pressed against the underside, she pushes his tip into the roof of her mouth. The friction nearly blinds him as she moves her tongue rapidly to rub him against the wet, firm flesh of her palate. Teeth graze his shaft and he thinks he can hardly take another second when she cups his sac and begins massaging him. Her finger finds the soft, sensitive skin behind his testicles and begins to rub deeply. Soon she has coordinated hand and mouth and she brings him to the brink as if she is playing him like an exotic Sagittarian symphony. Seconds before he explodes he brings her face to his and kisses her intensely.

"Like that, did you?" She laughs and lightly kisses his ear.

"You have no idea." He moves his hands to the waistband of her pants. "I think these are becoming an obstacle." He undoes the clasp then slides them over her hips. She kicks off her boots and steps out of her trousers. The starlight from the observation window hits her skin and his breath is gone. One thousand of the finest poets could not describe the beauty of the woman before him. He thanks the gods every day that she even looks at him, let alone loves him. "My turn."

He lifts her into his arms and carries her to a sofa with the best view of the window. He lays her down gently and begins covering her face with light, delicate kisses. Their eyes meet, just inches apart, and he feels himself fall in love with her again and again. Here in his arms she is so open, so vulnerable. He knows this is the Kara only he sees, and he is awed. His lips move to her neck, the perfect line between her breasts, over her stomach and towards her center. He parts her with his finger and she shivers. He traces the edges of her and is met with a burst of wetness that makes her glisten under his hand. His thumb finds her clit and presses gently and his finger eases into her. She cries his name and digs her heals into the leather of the sofa. Slowly, deliberately he brings her closer, stroking, probing her until she quivers under his touch. Leaving his finger inside of her, he replaces his thumb with his mouth. Stroking the mound of nerves with his tongue, he feels her press into him, hips rocking back and forth slowly. He takes her clit in his teeth, applying just the slightest pressure. He feels the flutter deep inside her as her body begins to tense.

"Oh Lee, gods please, Lee, lee, leeleelee. Gods yes." She grinds into him, arches, and then collapses onto the sofa. Her eyes flutter open. "I love you so frakking much." With a shift, she flips him onto his back and straddles him. She leans toward him, and then lays the full length of her body along his. Smoothly, in rhythm with the music coming over the speakers, she rubs up and down him. She rises again to her knees, and then slowly lowers herself onto him. He feels her surround him and lets out a gasp of pleasure. He takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. She begins to rock faster and they are one flesh, each with no beginning and no end. When they are joined it is as if they were always meant to be together like this. Seamlessly they rise together, building to their climax and then it is there. Silent and deafening, fierce and gentle they break together, in a frenzy of limbs and sweat and passion.

She falls onto him, panting. "Wow."

"Kara?" He knows this is the right time. He never would be brave enough to do it otherwise.

"Hmmm?" She curls against him like a cat.

"Will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** – Okay, originally this was going to be a one shot, then I got all fanciful and girly like. The result – pure meringue. And there's at least one more chapter to come, but I have to sleep now.

_Thanks for the reviews, ps._

**Chapter 2**

He thinks he may burst, and grins like a goofy cadet. "Really? If you're kidding, so help me gods, I may be forced to..."

She snuggles her body closer to his and strokes his cheek before bringing her mouth to his. When their lips meet, it is a kiss like none they have shared. Like rain in a desert, it quenches them, washes away their sins and seals them to each other.

"I'm not kidding." She says, pulling back from him slightly to meet his gaze. Her breath draws in, as it does every time she catches sight of the exquisite cobalt of his eyes. "You're my soul, Lee Adama."

He can't imagine being any happier than he is at this moment. Then she straddles him.

* * *

"I did it." He sits back into the chair, cigar hanging from his mouth. "I did it, and she said yes." He grins and blows out a ring of smoke. Before he is aware of what he is doing, he swings his feet up onto the desk, leans back and laces his fingers behind his head.

"Watch your feet, Captain." The commander smiles slightly, tickled at the sight of his son sprawled out over his desk. "Your fiancés views on decorum seem to be rubbing off on you."

Lee swings quickly around and chokes a bit as he inhales inadvertently. "Sorry, Dad."

"I'm very happy for you both. And from the stories I've been hearing, it's about damn time you made an honest woman out of her." Lee blushes, but he laughs. The elder Adama goes to the bookshelves that line the walls of his small quarters. He pulls out a volume and takes a seat across from his son. "I have something for you."

Lee watches as his father opens the hardbound book. He removes a small envelope from its pages and hands it to his son.

"It was your grandmother's." The commander's voice is gruff. Lee lifts the flap of the envelope and shakes the contents into his hand.

"Her wedding ring?" Lee holds up the delicate item to the light. Composed of several filaments of contrasting medals braided and intertwined in a complicated weave, the ring is beautiful.

"Look here – on the center of this piece." His father points. There, on the band, is a tiny star. "Your grandmother would love her. The two of them share a certain spark." He presses the ring into his son's hand. "You did good." Lee stands and hugs his father tightly. "Now, a drink. To celebrate."

* * *

"So, Chief, do you think you can help me?" She really wants this to be perfect, and figures the only way to pull it off is to pull in professional help.

"Yeah! In fact, I think that's a damn clever idea, Lieutenant." He grins at her. "I'm really happy for you, by the way. I think the entire fleet is looking forward to this wedding."

"Don't remind me. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Not getting cold feet, are you?"

"About marrying Lee? Not at all. It's the wedding that scares me shitless." She laughs loudly. "Colonel Tigh already bet me a bottle of shampoo and a pair of socks that I won't be able to get through the whole thing without saying 'frak' where someone important can hear me."

"Can I get in on that bet?" He ducks quickly, before her fist connects with his shoulder.

* * *

"Sweet Lords of Kobol, where in the frak did you find this?" Kara howls with laughter as she holds up a nearly invisible nightie. The girls around her collapse in giggles, everyone enjoying the heady rush of champagne. Never one to really relish "girl time" she found herself having a lot of fun.

"One more gift, Starbuck." Dee flashes her an evil grin, moving to the door behind her. "A little payback for taking that fine, fine man of yours off the market permanently."

"Oh shit. I don't think I want to know what's behind that door."

"Ladies! May I have your attention, please?" Dee is barely holding in her laughter. "One night only, here, on the great warship Battlestar Galactica, I present to you, the Naughty Nuggets." The room is suddenly filled with music and one by one, the young men in Kara's training group dance into the room, flight suits open to the waist and shirtless. The women explode in catcalls as the men turn their backs to the group and collectively shake their backsides at the adoring crowd. Kara is laughing so hard she has tears running down her face. Suddenly she is on her feet, being pulled by Dee and Kat.

"Shot time!" Racetrack is holding a tray of makeshift shot glasses. "Starbuck, you're first." She grabs Hotdog by the latch on the front of his suit and drags him to a chair. "Sit, nugget." She pushes him down and slips a test tube of ambrosia in the waistband of his boxers.

"I'm scared," he whimpers. "Please don't hurt me, Starbuck." The crowd roars. Gamely, she kneels in front of him.

"If you all even consider doing anything like this for Lee, I will personally kick your ass all the way to Earth," she whispers in his ear. She winks, puts her hands behind her back and takes the shot in one gulp.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Lee asks, nuzzling against her neck as he fastens the buttons on his uniform jacket.

"Abso-frakin-lutely." She turns and helps him with his cuff link. "It's the only way I'm going to be able to get through tomorrow." She smiles at him. "You look delicious."

"You don't look so bad yourself." He gives her an appreciative ogle. She is luminous in a simple sheath dress, the ivory of her skin radiant against shimmering sky blue silk. He can't believe that she is about to be his wife. "We should go. My dad and the President will be waiting for us at the shuttle." He takes her arm gallantly. "I love you, Kara." He thinks he sees tears in her eyes, but she blinks quickly and kisses him.

"I love you."

* * *

At the shuttle pod, the Commander is pacing.

"That won't make them come sooner, you know." Laura spoke to break the silence.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asks her, stopping his steps for the moment.

"Actually, yes. I can only imagine how terrifying it would be to share such a personal moment with the entire fleet. I think this is very smart of them. And not a little romantic." She smiles, charmed by this side of him. "Here they come. Stop acting so nervous." She reflexively smoothes the collar of his jacket then pats it absently.

"Kara, you are a vision." He leans over to kiss his future daughter-in-law on the cheek, and then hugs his son.

"Thank you both for letting me be a part of this." Laura grasps Kara and Lee's already joined hands. "I'm truly honored."

"I'm glad you're here, Madame President. It means so much to us."

* * *

They stand in the center of the temple, with left hands over each other's heart, right hands clasped together. The Priestess stands beside them.

"Lee William Adama, are you prepared to make your promise to this soul?"

"I am." He looks down for a second, and squeezes her hand. She knows he is nervous. She smiles at him. His smile, the one she only gives to him. The rest of the world fades into the background; the galaxy again becomes just the two of them. "Every minute you love me I become a better man."

But wait! There's more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating – M**, for smut, adult situations

**Disclaimer** – I didn't create the characters, so don't sue me. You know what they say about blood from a turnip….

**A/N** – I need to reformat chapter 2 – no lines to separate scenes, which is a might confusing. This is the final chapter, please enjoy.

To the reviewers:

**Adafrog** – thanks! Hot and sweet works for me.

**Aleja21** – You asked for it, you got it. I couldn't walk away from this story – plus I'm a little blocked on my other one.

**Abelard** – Abelard and Heloise, yes? What a great parallel to Lee/Kara…. Thanks so much for the nice words! Hope the smut in chapter three makes you happy.

**Nytel** – That green shirt! I did get rid of it fast, didn't I? I'm such a hussy…

**CC14** – Thanks! I can't get enough L/K either. There is some great stuff here!

**Miriam** – Okay, here's some more.

**Midnightair** – I'm glad you liked it! I was worried about seeming a bit glib, but I think the humor works out okay.

**Aleja21**, pt 2 – Smoosh is what I live for, when I'm not all angsty.

**Nytel**, pt2 – Me too! I had to go back to them. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm not used to sharing my writing this freely – reviews like yours help make it a really positive experience.

**Adafrog**, pt 2 – I'm tickled you like it. All hail fluffernutter stories!

**Tracy123** – Aw, you're too sweet! Glad you liked it!

**Where we left off** – Lee, Kara, Roslin and Adama have shuttled off for a private wedding before the big shindig on the Cloud Nine. We'll join them there…

**Chapter Three**

Lee's voice is shaking as he makes his promise to Kara. He can't believe he's here, in this moment, standing so close to the woman who is his reason for rolling out of his bunk every morning. She is glowing in the soft candlelight, and he is sure she has never been more beautiful.

"Kara, you are my salvation. I can't imagine anything I've done in my life that even hints I am worthy of the love you give to me. I am in awe of your strength, your grace, your wisdom. Every breath I draw is sweeter and every step I take is lighter because you deign to love me."

Kara feels her eyes well up and she lets the tears flow unashamed. She blinks and notices both the president and the commander grinning like idiots and allowing their own tears to run down their cheeks. She has never felt joy like this moment.

"So, if you'll let me," Lee continues looking deeply into his bride's eyes, pulling strength from her. "I promise to adore you for the rest of my life. I will protect your heart, nourish your soul and free your spirit. You are my partner on this journey, and we walk a path that is blessed by the gods. Together, we are whole. So say I." He reaches back to his father, who pulls the heirloom ring from his breast pocket. Kara's eyes twinkle a bit, and she raises an eyebrow at both of the Adama men.

"This ring was my grandmother's." Lee takes her right hand, and slides the delicate ring onto her thumb. "See this little star?" Kara looks down and sees the tiny shape engraved in one of the bands. "You are the brightest star in the universe. I know no matter where I am; I can find you and follow you home. This ring is my promise, and it binds our souls."

"So say we all," the group chants.

"Kara Circe Thrace, are you prepared to make your promise to this soul?"

"I am." She takes a deep breath, looks at Lee and tries to begin. Her voice catches in her throat and a fresh tear runs down the trail on her cheek. She clears her throat and begins again. "Lee, I love you so much. I was lost, before you. You filled a part of me I didn't even know I was missing. You are a gift from the gods. You saved me." She squeezes his hand and sees that he is crying as freely as she is. She smiles and takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I will protect your heart, nourish your soul and free your spirit. You are my partner on this journey and we walk a path that is blessed by the gods. Together we are whole. So say I." She looks at Laura, who hands her a small box.

"I have a little surprise, too." She opens the box and pulls out a ring. "The chief made it from a bit of scrap from our vipers." She grins shyly. She slips the ring on his thumb and brings his hand to her mouth for a kiss. "This ring is my promise, and it binds our souls."

"So say we all."

"Your souls are now sealed."

Lee takes her face in his hands and presses his lips to hers. Their tears mingle on damp cheeks as she wraps her arms around his back. He pulls back, and then rests his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mrs. Adama."

"You'd better." She kisses him again lightly. "You're stuck with me now."

They turn and greet the two witnesses, who hastily try to disguise their own tears as they move to hug the couple.

"Zak would want this, son. I'm sure you've made him very happy today." Lee hugs his father tightly, the emotion of the day overcoming any need to keep a distance between them. Kara throws her arms around both men, and then steps back and pulls a shocked Laura into the family hug. They stay like this, clinging to each other, until the priest clears her throat.

"We should go, Dad. We all have a big day tomorrow." Lee takes Kara's hand, rubbing his thumb over her wedding ring. "We'll fly with you back to Galactica, then go on to Cloud Nine."

**………………………………………………………………………..**

"Ready?" He wiggles the room key playfully under her nose. "You're not too tired or anything are you?" He looks at her with an expression that is both teasing and a little concerned.

"If you don't open that door right now, I'm going to have my way with you up against it, so I suggest you hurry." She leans in and carefully traces the outline of his ear with her tongue, nibbling lightly on his lobe. He hastily complies, opening the door to the suite he has arranged for their honeymoon. She steps by him to enter the room and stops dead in her tracks. "Holy Frak, Lee."

The Presidential Suite on the Cloud Nine is a sight to behold. Larger than the CIC on the Galactica, and as finely appointed as any five star hotel on Caprica, the rooms feature art and architectural elements from each of the twelve colonies. The foyer they stand in is domed in stained glass, casting colorful prisms of light across the smooth, white marble floor. He takes her hand and leads her through a grand archway to the salon in front of them. They are bathed in light from the wall of windows, projecting a fairly realistic fauxscape of the Artemisian Mountains on Picon. Warm colors and soft fabrics cover the furnishings and each table holds a vase of blood red roses. A bucket of champagne and plate of chocolates sit on the center of the sofa table, and she gasps with joy when she discovers a box of Geminon cigars on the end table.

"You thought of everything," she says, grinning widely.

"This is only the beginning. I figure a fine woman such as yourself only gets one, maybe two, wedding nights in her lifetime." She punches him playfully. "This should be something to remember." He moves to uncork the champagne and pours them each a glass.

"To wedding nights!" She raises her glass to clink with his and drinks. It is sweet and tart and dances across her tongue. She closes her eyes and swallows with a smile.

"Keep your eyes closed, but open your mouth." He is standing close to her; she can feel his breath on her cheek. She complies as he pops a chocolate into her mouth. She shudders with joy as the sweet cocoa melts in her mouth, revealing a creamy caramel center.

"Ummmmmmm." She swallows the candy and licks a drop of chocolate from her lip. With her eyes still closed she feels him lean in, then he kisses her deeply. His tongue explores her mouth and his hands are in her hair. The smells of chocolate, champagne and his crisp scent fill her nostrils, as she gets lost in the sensations of the kiss. Pressing against him, she feels his heart beat against her breast. He is moaning softly as he continues to make love to her mouth with his. One hand still entwined with her blonde waves, he lets his other had slip down her back and over the silky fabric of her gown. He delights in the tremor he feels run through her as his fingers stroke along her spine. She smiles into the kiss, recognizing the warm, firm nudge at her thigh. She slides her hands down his chest, unbuttoning his jacket as she goes. When the last fastener is freed, she slides the jacket back over his shoulders and to the floor behind him, and then kisses across all the newly exposed skin of his arms and upper chest. Nuzzling into his neck, she whispers his name over and over.

He reaches for the zipper that holds on her dress and pulls firmly. The dress falls forward off of her shoulders and over her hips, exposing the soft cream of her undergarment. He cups her breasts in his hands through the lacey fabric and rubs his thumbs across her hardening nipples. She moans and leans into his touch, yearning creeping from the points of contact down to her center. Her hands fumble with his belt until it joins his jacket on the floor. As she is reaching for his fly, he takes her hands.

"Come with me." He leads her to the plush rug in front of the massive stone fireplace on the port side of the salon. With the flick of a switch, he starts a simulated fire that casts a warm glow on the room. Another flick and the lights in the room are dimmed, and the landscape out the window changes to night. He pulls her to him in another soul connecting kiss, then lowers them to the rug below. He gently rolls her to her back, and then stretches out next to her, propped on an elbow. His other hand begins stroking her breast, and then begins to trail down her stomach. She pulls in her breath as he strokes over her hip and down the outside of her thigh. Fingers trace over her knee and begin stroking the sensitive skin inside her leg. He feels her heat calling to him as his hand moves slowly, oh-so-slowly towards her center. Soon his palm is cupping her and she arches to press her flesh into his hand. He begins to rub his entire hand over her mound until he feels her wetness through the thin fabric of her lingerie. Sliding his thumb through the leg opening, he runs it from the hood of her center to the base of her opening, circling it and returning to the bundle of nerves. His fingers massage her inner thigh as his thumb explores what makes her moan. She is begging him to do more when he stops and reaches his hand to the straps on her shoulders. Rolling to his knees, he takes a strap in each hand and gently lowers the lingerie over her breasts. He pauses to take a nipple in his mouth, flicking it playfully, before sliding the garment the remainder of the way off. His thumb again finds her clit, and a finger finds its way to her opening. She immediately clenches her muscles around his digit, his thumb quickly building a powerful explosion deep in her sex. Rocking her hips into his hand, she feels herself tighten-tingle all over, waiting-begging-needing the release she knows is coming. He slides a second finger deep inside her and feels her entire body tense underneath his touch. Her breath is coming in staccato bursts, intermingled with low, guttural moans from the back of her throat. He pushes deeper and she breaks, crying out his name with each wave of ecstasy that washes over her.

Turning her to her side, he spoons against her back and pushes her top leg with his until they are both bent. He positions the tip of his hardness at her opening and begins gently pressing into her, inch by delicious inch, until he is fully sheathed in her heat. His hand snakes over her hip and his thumb again finds her nub. Rubbing and pressing with the same rhythm, he begins to rock into her, deepening with each thrust. They find their rhythm and begin to move together, until both are covered in a thin veil of sweat and they both feel the rise of their explosions. Together, they fall into the pleasure, groaning, grinding and sliding into each other. Exhausted, they relax into each other's arms and kiss gently.

"Yeah." She laughs at his comment and rolls to face him.

"I think I like married sex," she says, using a finger to twirl the fine hair on his chest.

"You'd better."

**TBC** – I know, I know, I said this was the last chapter. I was wrong. If you can be patient, I promise it will be worth your while. Winky winky. ;-)

S.F.S.


	4. Chapter 4

This should really and truly be it. I think.

**One Thousand Poets**

**Chapter Four**

"We need food," he says as he rolls to his feet. She admires the way the firelight shines on the well-defined muscles of his body, and marvels at the pure beauty in it. She offers a wolf whistle as he strides away from her towards the kitchenette. He laughs, and she is pleased to see the hint of blush that travels from his shoulders to his hairline. She stands and wanders to where he is examining the contents of the small refrigerator. She peeks over his shoulder as she absently begins rubbing her hand along the side of his torso and over the smooth, pale skin of his hip. Letting her hand wander forward over his hip bone and down the line that separates his thigh and groin, she leans in to purr in his ear.

"I'm soooo hungry." She nips lightly at his earlobe to reinforce her point.

"And I'm afraid we'll both pass out if we try that again on an empty stomach." He reaches over his shoulder and pops a ripe, sweet strawberry in her mouth. She closes her eyes in bliss as she bites into the rare fruit.

"I see your point. What else is in there?" She claps as he pulls out real cheese, juicy tomatoes and a bowl of luscious Picon cherries. "We should get married every day, if it means we get to eat like this."

They share their meal picnic style by the fireplace. As the plate of food dwindles, she slides over to lean against him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her lightly on the head. He mumbles an "I love you" to her hair.

"Mmmm," she replies. "Me too." She feels so safe, so content here with her naked body pressed against the length of his. For the first time in her life, she feels like she is exactly where she is supposed to be. Next to him she doesn't doubt herself, she doesn't feel the need that compels her to keep everyone else at arm's distance. The tickle of his chest hair against her back brings her back to the moment. A slow, deliberate roll of her hips causes a stir at the small of her back as he responds to her. "Race you to the bedroom."

She darts up and covers the distance to the doorway to the bedroom in just a few strides. Finding it awkward to run in his current condition, he laughs and makes his way to her slowly and gingerly. She throws open the door and pushes him gently inside. She has barely crossed the threshold when she pulls him to her and covers his mouth with hers. She kisses him deeply, with a heat and force that takes his breath away. Lips mash together and teeth scrape lightly across sensitive skin; her tongue darts along the inside of his upper lip, then the lower. One hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist, she breaks the kiss to inhale, but quickly moves her mouth to explore the angle of his jaw, the curve of his ear, she drinks in the smell of him. His hands are everywhere at once, stroking her back, her arms, over the smooth curve of her ass. All grace gone at the expense of their passion, they tumble to the bed. She lands half on top of him, with her thigh wedged between his with the most delightful pressure. Noting his body's reaction, she slides her leg up and down, feeling each to and fro increase his passion for her. With regained grace she moves down him, pressing his erection into her stomach, then her breast, before taking him into her mouth. The wet heat makes him gather a fistful of the bedspread in each hand as he moans her name. He feels her slight laugh, obviously pleased with herself, before she increases in both speed and depth, working him up and down until he fears he may go blind from the pleasure.

"Stop." His protest is weak, but he cups a hand around her cheek. She slows her techniques, and then slithers up the bed to lie next to him. His hand quickly finds the soft curls covering her center and he rubs her rhythmically until she begins arching her back to press into his palm. His thumb slips between her folds and rubs smooth circles around her clit. "Now?" He asks, as he rolls between her knees.

"Oh, gods, yes. Now." She opens her thighs wider to accept him as he presses into her. He goes slowly, the feel of her causing his eyes to roll back into his head. With each thrust, he speeds a little, until they are rocking hard and fast against each other and she is screaming (ohmygodsshesscreamingmyname) his name and digging her nails into the tender skin of his ribs. She brings her legs around his waist and he feels the beginnings of her orgasm as he pushes even deeper inside of her. Her hips roll to meet each of his thrusts and they are both slick with sweat and she comes around him with a force neither one of them expects. He follows her into his own explosion of pleasure, and then falls to her side. She looks at him, eyes wide and green and true, and smiles. Wordlessly, they crawl beneath the blankets, still tingling and warm, and snuggle together in the center of the large bed. He is sure he is the luckiest man in the galaxy as he falls asleep with his wife nestled in the crook of his shoulder.

**………………………………………………………………………**

The next morning is a flurry of activity as they prepare for the public ceremony. They steal a moment early in the morning to share a shower and a quickie before he leaves her to make his own preparations. She slides into a robe and makes a cup of tea in the kitchenette. She has a few hours before the ceremony, and about twenty minutes before Dee and Racetrack are due to help her pull off the act of getting into a wedding dress. She feels herself grinning, and giggles to herself. It should be a crime to be this happy. She notices the spread of clothing around the salon, and hastily gathers it up and tosses it in the bedroom closet and quickly hides the dishes from their picnic in the small oven. Three people in the entire fleet, well, four, if you count the hotelier who was in on the plan, knew that the two of them were already married. No need to fuel any gossip.

She is rinsing out her teacup when her friends arrive.

"We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time. Sit down, Starbuck. Racetrack, you start on her hair, I'll start on nails." Dee scoots a chair next to Kara and plops down in it. "Hand?" Kara complies, offering her right hand to Dee.

In what seems like only a few minutes, the women complete their transformation, and a glance in the mirror gives her pause.

"Wow. Nice!" She nods her head and high-fives her companions. The effect is subtle, but she likes it. Her hair is swept back from her face and held with a simple clip. Dee had only buffed her nails, explaining, as far as she was able to ascertain, there was no more polish anywhere in the fleet.

"We have a minute before you need to get your dress on, and I brought a little present from Cally." Racetrack pulls a flask out of her pocket and offers it to Kara. "I figure you may need a little liquid courage." Kara laughs loudly and takes a good-sized swig before passing it to Dee.

"You have no idea how much I needed that." Kara takes another small swig. "Let's get this show on the road before I chicken out and elope."

**………………………………………………………………………**

"Its time, son." His father nods towards the door to the conference room that has been converted into a temple for the day. "You ready?"

Lee nods and checks his pocket for the ring for the hundredth time. "Don't screw up. Don't screw up," he mutters under his breath. Stepping across the threshold, he is shocked at the number of people in attendance. Every seat is filled. He realizes quickly that he has no idea who most of these people are. He raises an eyebrow to his father, who smiles slightly. The crowd quiets as the President is escorted to her seat, then turn expectantly towards the back of the room as the processional begins to play. Dee comes first, and smiles at Lee as she makes her way to the front of the room. The music changes, and the crowd stands, blocking his view of the doorway where Kara will enter. He shifts slightly, then he sees her, elegant and beautiful, on the arm of the chief. He can't stop the big, goofy grin spreading across his face, and is tickled to see a matching one on Kara's. At the end of the aisle, the chief hugs her and whispers something in her ear. She laughs then turns to him, reaching out her hands.

"Can you believe this shit?" She whispers so only he can hear, nodding her head slightly at the crowd behind her. He grins at her, and then the ceremony begins.

**……………………………………………………………**

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers in her ear as they share a dance. "The cake is cut, the speeches are over, I think it's time for me to make love to my wife."

"I thought you'd never ask."

_**The end. Finally.**_


End file.
